In order to dissipate and evacuate the heat produced by a hybrid power circuit in operation, the circuit may be soldered on a heat-dissipating slab, generally made of copper and itself fixed to a radiator.
Since this problem of dissipating and evacuating heat is less critical for low level electronic control circuits, more compact assemblies may be obtained by disposing these control circuits on a platform overlying the hybrid power circuit, with the platform generally being constituted by a printed circuit which is electrically connected to the hybrid power circuit.
Nevertheless, the heat produced by the control circuits in operation is not negligible and proper operation of the assembly is therefore not guaranteed.
The object of the present invention is to enable the low level control portion of a hybrid power circuit to retain the platform emplacement while nevertheless ensuring effective cooling thereof while using a small amount of space, smaller than that required conventionally for cooling a hybrid circuit, as outlined above.